dickfiguresfandomcom-20200223-history
Butt Genie
Red and Blue's hamster Flufferz pass away. After Red finds a lamp, Blue buries Flufferz. Red tries to open the lamp lamp that came out of the hamster's butt and a hamster genie comes out of the lamp. He says he would give them each one wish. But if they share his treasure with other persons, they will have so many wishes as the persons they give. Red says he doesn't wants to (he wanted to wish the for wordl) Blue says they shall do it. They ask Lord Tourettes for a wish but he spazzes and accidentaly dies (death not seen).They give wishes to their friends, but each one goes wrong and kills them accidentally.The genie hamster said they could make many wishes. The genie starts a word fight with Red and he wishes he shout his mouth,and that happens. Blue yells him that now they cant make their wishes, but Red doesn't care because he got his wish. Blue goes insane. Transcript (Flufferz poops then dies after pooping out a teapot) Red: Holy SHIT! Blue: Flufferz, NOOOO- (Blue and Red have just finished burying Flufferz in the graveyard) Blue: See ya, Fucker. Red: (Trying to open the teapot) Dude, what is with this weird teapot? Blue: Uhhhh, don't touch that, it came out of his butt! Red: Hahaha, never stopped me before. (Red shakes the teapot then a genie comes out of it) Genie: Greetings nerds, I am the all powerful genie of the teapot. Red: I like his voice. Genie: I shall grant you each one wish. Blue: (coughs) Cheap ass. Genie: But, I'll grant you one extra wish for each person you share this treasure with. Blue: Like uh, coupons? Genie: Kind of! Red: Let's just use it, I only want one wish. (Shows a picture of Red's wish, to rule the world) Choir: Hallelujah! Blue: OK, that sounds pretty sweet, but we could wish for a million things this way. Here, let's ask Lord Tourettes. Lord Tourettes: Oh, why hello, COCKSUCKERS, quite a fun day we're FUCKING isn't it? Hahaha! Genie: What up, you get a wish! Lord Tourettes: Splendid! I think I'll wish for... a pink...sparkly, DONKEY SHIT ON MY FACE! (Red, Blue and Genie back away then a donkey sound is heard) Lord Tourettes: Oh no. Light Blue: I wish my head was an anvil. (It does but he falls down) (Wishes: 2) Gray: I wanna be ripped. (He gets sliced in two) (Wishes: 42) Tangerine: A car! (A car falls down from the sky and crushes him) (Wishes: 111) Orange: I wanna be fat. (He turns fat) Yes! (Wishes: 234) Raccoon: Kuro sunograssuro (Cool sunglasses. He gets them) Hunto (Wishes: 457) Blue: Oh my God dude, we get to make 457 wishes! Genie: Damn guy! That's a fuck ton. Red: Pssh no, 400 and up is a shitload Genie: No, a shitload is 300 and up, 400 is a fuck ton Red: You're wrong! Genie: I'm right, genies are always right Red: Genies are always gay! Genie: Why don't you go to hell?! Red: I wish you would shut up. (Wish granted) Red: Booyah! Eat my butt, hombre! Blue: You idiot! If he can't speak he can't grant anymore wishes numbnut! You ruined our genie! Red: Whatever, I got what I wanted. Blue: (makes a "rage guy" face) RRRRRRAAAAAAA- Ends Continuity *Lord Tourrets appeare again. *Gray appeared again. *Blue copied another meme (the FUUUUUUUUU meme). First time was in Zombies & Shotguns. Trivia *Fluffers bowels got voided, a sign if someone died. *Red wishes to be some sort of king. * The episode's title could be a referance to the phrase: But, Genie!!!!!!!! or a genie that came out of a butt. Most likely the latter. *Wishes from the characters in this episode **Blue wanted more wishes. **Lord Tourettes wanted Something Pink and Sparkly but spazzed before he finished. **Gray wanted to be ripped to make him look tough but the Genie took it too literall. **Light Blue wants and anvil head for some reason. **Tangerine wanted a car. **Orange wanted to be fat. **Raccoon wanted cool sun glasses. *Red is stereotypical towards genies as he says they are always gay. Running Gags Singing Autotuned/Unautotuned none. Red Floating Apparently none. Episode Ending The word DICK FIGURES appears with crap on it. Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes